Periodontal disease is a plaque-generated condition involving attack on the gum structure around the tooth and the bone which supports that tooth. The disease is very prevalent. In general, it has been observed that in the normal, nondiseased human mouth the gums have a light-pink, healthy, noninflamed complexion. If not kept relatively free of dental plaque, however, the gums become red and puffy, and bleed readily when the teeth are brushed. This is the first indication of gingival disease, and the condition is classified as gingivitis. Gingivitis may or may not lead to more advanced periodontal disease states. However, it has been observed that the sites of more advanced periodontal disease, for example deep periodontal pockets, usually develop only in those areas where gingivitis has occurred. The average person is not able to recognize the symptoms of gingival disease as a potential precursor of serious dental problems. It thus is necessary to provide means to enhance gingival integrity on a continuing basis.
Dental plaque is recognized as the cause of gingival disease and dental caries. Plaque may be classified as supragingival plaque or subgingival plaque, i.e. above and below the gingival margin, respectively. The plaque consists of massed bacteria. It is observable as a gelatinous deposit on the teeth, characterized by being soft, sticky, insoluble in water, and adherent. Toxins including acids, generated by the microbial residents of the plaque, are responsible for the deleterious effects of the plaque.
The bacterial flora of the plaque is variable. Supraand subgingival plaque harbor different bacterial flora. Both gram-positive and gram-negative organisms occur. The complexity of the bacterial flora makes attack on the total plaque by agents directed at specific microorganisms relatively fruitless as a means of plaque control for the average individual. Total nonspecific plaque removal or inhibition has thus been accepted as the practical approach to dental plaque control. This approach includes toothbrushing and the regular application of broad spectrum antimicrobial agents.
Chemicals extracted from the periwinkle plant (Vinca major, Vinca minor and Vinca rosea) have found extensive use in the treatment of many ailments. It ha been shown that two of the active compounds in this plant are dimeric alkaloids known as vincristine and vinblastine, sold under the names of "ONCOVIN.RTM." and "VELBAN.RTM.", respectively. Numerous studies have demonstrated the use of these two extracts in the treatment of various form of cancer. For example, vincristine has been used in the treatment of acute leukemia and may be used in combination with other oncolytic agents for the treatment of Hodgkin's disease, lymphosarcoma, reticulum-cell sarcoma, rhabdomyosa coma, neuroblastoma and Wilm's tumor. Vinblastine is indicated in the treatment of Hodgkin's disease, Kaposi's sarcoma, mycosis fungoides, various types of lymphomas, and other carcinomas.
Vincristine and vinblastine have been shown to be capable of suppressing herpes simplex virus infections. (Tokumaru and Avitabile, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med., 1971). U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,231 discloses a class of compounds, at least some of which can be isolated from Vinca minor, useful in treating skin diseases such as psoriasis.
Folklore has attributed curative properties to the periwinkle plant. It has been recommended as a remedy for diarrhea and hemorrhages. A tea made from the plant can be used for nervous conditions. It was thought to be a cure for diabetes. Chewing the herb has been recommended to stop toothache or to stop bleeding in the mouth and nose. Another source also reports its use as a laxative, for cramps, and for skin inflammation, and suggests the use of Vinca major as a gargle in cases of scurvy, sore throat and inflamed tonsils.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 168,989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,213, issued Aug. 1, 1989 relates to the use of a methanol extract of periwinkle as an antibacterial agent effective against microorganisms associated with plaque-caused oral disease and malodor.
The present invention is directed to the use of an ethanol extract of periwinkle for several oral hygiene purposes. These include plaque reduction, control of volatile sulfur compounds (which is related to breath freshening), cleaning of the teeth and conditioning of gum tissue, and relieving the symptoms of gingivitis. The ethanol extract appears to possess antimicrobial properties, especially when used in combination with an anionic surfactant such as sodium lauryl sulfate.